Keitaro's Sexy Adventures
by downonskidrow
Summary: Keitaro gets into has relations with some of the Love Hina girls.


KEITARO'S SEXY ADVENTURES

Author's note:

Yo. Just in case it wasn't obvious, this was not created for any substance. Rather for the purpose of being sexy and stuff. So Yeah. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXUALLY EXPLICIT STUFF THEN LEAVE.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keitaro glanced over at the night sky. A slight breeze filled the room, as laughter echoed down from the hot springs. He stood up depressedly, closed the thin door to his balcony, and sat back down. All of a sudden, he heard the door to the Hinata Apartments open.

"Who could that be?" Keitaro thought out loud. When he had a run in with the girls down at the hot springs earlier, he thought everyone had been down there. Curious and with nothing better to do, he stood up, left his room and headed to the stairs. Stopping right at the corner, he heard someone stooping up the stairs very slowly.

"I know you're there Keitaro," said a sultry voice. Keitaro squealed, very nervous.

"I WASN'T TRYING T-T-TO! I M-MEAN I-I'M SORRY!" Keitaro prepared himself to be punched through the wall.

"It's fine sugar. Help me up these stairs though, would you?" Keitaro looked around the corner, slightly surprised. It was Kitsune, who seemed to be somewhat drunk.

"Oh, of course Kitsune! Sorry Again..." Keitaro ran down the stairs to meet Kitsune's awaiting arm. As he put her arm around his own shoulder to support her, Kitsune allowed her full weight to rest on Keitaro's sturdy side. They marched slowly up the stairs, then down the hallway to Kitsune's dark room.

Keitaro sat Kitsune down on one of the bigger chairs in the room. "Goodnight, Kitsune," he muttered with a sigh, and began to walk away. Kitsune sensed something wrong.

"Is something wrong Keitaro?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I shouldn't trouble you Kitsune."

"Tell me sugar. I'm here for you." Keitaro stood hesistant in the doorway. He finally shut the door, walked back and sat on the bed facing the chair Kitsune was perched in. "Now what's bothering the manager?" Kitsune asked.

"Well it's just, I had another run-in with Naru down at the hot springs. A little after dinner."

"Like where she ends up punching you a few miles across the city?" Kitsune said with a giggle. Keitaro shot her an angry look. "Sorry."

"Yes. That kind of run-in. Problem is, I'm just so sick of that. I was thinking, why can't Naru be the kind of girl that can express her feelings for me in a better way? Not trying to be dirty, don't take it like that. I just don't even know if she actually has feelings for me half of the time because of how she acts."

Kitsune looked at Keitaro, then the ground. She thought for a second, then looked back at Keitaro with a new-found sense of determination. "You're right, Keitaro. And that reminds me. I have a confession."

Keitaro looked at Kitsune, who was suddenly very serious. Confused, he asked "Alright, what is it Kitsune?"

"Well Keitaro, a long time ago I liked a certain guy. Problem was, another girl liked him too, and she beat me to him. I was made even angrier when the girl didn't make any moves on the guy. Lately though, turns out me and this girl like the same guy again. I let her have him because I didn't think I had a chance. But I can't have her treating him bad. That girl was Naru, Keitaro. This guy I like is you."

Keitaro's jaw nearly fell to the floor. Did someone as beautiful and experienced as Kitsune just really say that? "Well?" said Kitsune.

"I mean, I don't know who I like anymore Kitsune. I have a thing for Naru, as you know. But I've also had a thing for you..."

"Come here Keitaro." Keitaro warily moved away from the bed and sat down next to Kitsune in her chair. "I understand that you will always have an underlying love for Naru. But I love you and it seems you love me to some extent. How about for tonight, it's just us?"

Keitaro was sweating. He giggled a little. "What do you mean by that, Kitsune?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Her hand moved down to the Keitaro's crotch. "For tonight, we love each other, and no one else. That's it. Everyone's down at the hot springs, they won't be leaving. Come on sugar!"

Keitaro was losing it. Was this really happening? She was a little drunk, was this okay?

"Calm down, Keitaro. This is what both of us want." She moved in close to his face. "Isn't it?" Her lips touced his, and before the both of them new it, they were enveloped in a passionate kiss. Keitaro was amazed how much better of a kisser Kitsune was compared to Naru. She surely knew what she was doing.

Keitaro reached up and rubbed Kitsune's soft cheek, as their lips tangled, slowly getting more agressive. As Keitaro moved his hand up and ran his finger delicatley through Kitsune's gorgeous, silky, light brown hair, Kitsune began slipping her eager tongue into Keitaro's jaw. The couple's togues began pushing on each other vigourously.

Keitaro tried to move his head away to speak, but Kitsune put her hand on the back of his head, forcing him to continue their agressive, passionate, kiss. Keitaro accepted this and moved his hand down to grope Kitsune's enormous breast. Kitsune broke the kiss.

"Bet you aren't used to tits like this sugar," said Kitsune with a slight giggle.

"Hell no!" said Keitaro. He ripped open her tight fit purple dress shirt and buried his head in her soft, natural breasts. He shook his head from side to side, slobbering on the sides of the mountains on either side. He pulled down her giant bra, and began sucking one nipple while rubbing the other. Kitsune began moaning.

Kitsune stroked Keitaro's hair as he pleasured her better than any man had before. As he finished toying with her now-stiff nipples, Kitsune lifted his head to hers. She kissed him again. "I love you Keitaro," she said in a sexy voice.

"I love you too Kitsune." He stood up from off the chair, and pulled her up next to him. He pulled her shirt and bra off, leaving her naked aside from her tight black jeans. She got down on her knees and unzipped Keitaro's pants, pulling out his now-erect cock.

"I had no idea you were this big, sugar!" Kitsune said, marveling at the 8 inches of Keitaro's meat that lay in her hands. She drew it towards her mouth and licked it slowly, looking up at him with beatiful innocent eyes. Keitaro yelled out in ecstasy as Kitsune began thrusting her head up and down his shaft. Her tongue lay below, moistening him as she went. She pulled off and began stroking vigorously as she spat on his cock. "You like that sugar?"

"I love it..." said Keitaro, in between grunts of satisfaction. She began thrusting her head back and fourth on his dick again, now drooling all over her large tits. She began gagging herself on it, making disgusting noises that turned Keitaro on very much. Kitsune was now going full speed, and on the last thrust Keitaro pushed her head down all the way, forcing all 8 inches of his meat down Kitsune's hearty throat. Kitsune's helpless tongue graced his scrotum until he let go. Kitsune fell back onto her back letting out a deep breath.

"You like that?" Keitaro asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Fuck yes, Keitaro." Kitsune said with pleasure. Keitaro layed down on top of her, kissing her gently. Kitsune bit his life playfully. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, wear he helped her strip off her pants. He took the rest of his clothes off and climbed on the bed with her. "Now I'm going to finish you off." She pushed Keitaro onto his back and sat on his dick, letting it enter her warm, dripping pussy.

She planted her hands on his chest and began gyrating her giant ass on his dick. "Oh my god Kitsune!"

"This is better than any shit you've gotten from Naru, isn't it!" Kitsune said, yelling from the pressure of Keitaro's enormous dick in her tight pussy.

"Way better! I love you Kitsune!" Keitaro couldn't contain his extasy, smacking and squeezing Kitsune's giant ass cheeks.

All of a sudden, she moved up slighty, pulled out Keitaro's cock, and put it into her ass crack. She sat down slowly, giving Keitaro the most pleasure he had ever felt.

"Holy shit Kitsune! You want me to ass fuck you?!" Keitaro was incredibly excited and suprised.

"Anything for you Keitaro! I need your delicious cock!" Kitsune said, growing louder.

"Oh Kistune!" Keitaro began thrusting his wet dick fast into Kitsune's incredibly tight ass. He pulled her body down close to him, letting her breats rest on his chest and her lips come back into contact with his.

"Fuck it Keitaro! Fuck it!" yelled Kitsune.

"I'm gonna cum, Kitsune!" moaned Keitaro.

"In my mouth, Keitaro!" Kitune said back. "I wanna taste your warm, delicious seed!"

Keitaro, unable to contain his ecstasy anymore, threw Kitsune back onto the floor, off of his sopping wet dick. He jumped back onto the floor, shoving his cock into Kitsune's open mouth. Meanwhile, she grabbed her breasts up and began pushing them up and down on Keitaro's cock to jack him off. "I'M CUMMING!" he yelled. With a final burst of energy, Keitaro thrusted forward as his warm cum filled the eager Kitsune's entire mouth.

Keitaro fell down onto the floor next to Kitsune. He looked over at her, as she reached over and rubbed his cock. She slurped the cum that was dripping off her lips back up and swallowed it all. "Delicious!" she said with a giggle.

"Keitaro, would you lift be on to the bed? I'm much too sore to walk." Keitaro smiled and lifted his lover on to the bed, placing her nude body under the warm covers. "Join me." she said. Keitaro went over to the door way, turned out the light, and came back to sprawl up against his naked beauty.

He looked at Kitsune nervously. "Was that okay for you, Kitsune?" he asked nervously.

"Okay?" Kitsune asked skeptically. "Sugar, that was the best damn sex I've ever had!"

Keitaro smiled and pulled the covers up over the two of them. Kitsune wrapped her arm over Kitsune's firm chest and snuggled her head in close to his. "Goodnight Kitsune," said Keitaro.

In the corner of the room, someone finished watching through their peephole.

END OF CH. 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 will be up eventually.


End file.
